


On Thin Ice

by Adrianna99



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fluff, M/M, Zamboni Crack, fight me, no seriously this is literally just crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrianna99/pseuds/Adrianna99
Summary: Viktor honestly had no idea how he had ended up in this situation. He really, really should have known better than to piss off Lilia too much. He should have known she would have the power to turn him and his fiancé into zambonis as punishment for messing up the ice. And now it was too late.





	On Thin Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I would gift this to the people responsible but there are too many of you. Someone please take away my internet.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Viktor honestly had no idea how he had ended up in this situation. He really, really should have known better than to piss off Lilia too much. He should have known she would have the power to turn him and his fiancé into zambonis as punishment for messing up the ice. And now it was too late.

Yuuri whirred a little closer, trying to get used to moving around on his wheels, purple metal sides gleaming under the bright lights of the rink. In a language of beeps, squeaks, and screeches, he asked Viktor, “What are we supposed to do now?”

Viktor shrugged, before realizing that zambonis couldn’t shrug.“I guess resurface the ice to Lilia’s satisfaction,” he answered, inching towards his fiancé at two miles an hour.

Yuuri sighed, his gears rattling.“I suppose so.”

Together the two zambonis began to make their rounds around the scratched up surface of the rink, side by side. If zambonis could blush, Viktor was sure his blue side panels would be flushed. Yuuri, even in zamboni form, was quite fetching, his purple metal shining and his brushes crisp and clean. Viktor almost swooned as Yuuri brushed over a particularly rough patch of ice, smoothing it perfectly.

“How does it look, Vitya?” Yuuri asked worriedly once they had done a few rounds of the rink, straightening out the worst patches.

“It looks wonderful, my Yuuri,” Viktor purred, sliding closer to his love as fast as he could.“Now we can have some fun.”

Softly, in a chorus of small whirs and soft brushes, he began to hum Stammi Vicino. Yuuri smiled, as best a zamboni could smile, and the two zambonis began to circle around each other in a slow dance. Viktor brushed up against Yuuri as they went. Yuuri sped up as fast as he could, orbiting Viktor in a slow turn as Viktor attempted a jump that only succeeded in denting the ice again. They danced together in a leisurely, sedate pace until the song ended, gently brushing against each other as they went.

Viktor stopped humming and drew close to Yuuri again, pressing their smooth metal sides together. “I love you,” he squeaked, his brushes touching Yuuri’s.“I love you, even if you’re a zamboni.”

Yuuri let out a happy little whir. “I love you too,” Vitya,” he replied. “Another dance?”

Viktor flashed his headlights in agreement, Yuuri revved his engines, and the two zambonis danced the night away on the ice.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't sue.
> 
> Feel free to comment/ask questions (because I'm sure this thing raises a LOT of questions) or talk to me [here](https://iwritebetterthanispeak.tumblr.com/), and have a lovely day!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Why zambonis](https://liveloveyoibang.tumblr.com/)


End file.
